


Wer ist dein Daddy?

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Marvel Oneshots [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Precious Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Teasing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Peter rutscht ein Wort heraus, das er nicht zurücknehmen kann. Tony, der lange genug darauf gewartet hatte, nutzt die Gelegenheit.





	Wer ist dein Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> \- kein Underage, Peter ist volljährig

Er drückte sich an ihn. Presste ihn so sehr gegen die Wand, dass ihm die Luft aus der Lunge getrieben wurde. „Sag es noch einmal“, verlangte er mit heiserer Stimme, kaum mehr, als ein Knurren.  
„D-Daddy“, wiederholte der Jüngere atemlos, während er versuchte, sich in eine unterwürfige Haltung zu begeben. Weil er so eng gegen die Wand gedrückt war, fiel es ihm schwer.  
Tony hörte ihn schlucken.  
„E-entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Stark, ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gesagt habe, ich…“  
„Schh“, unterbrach Tony den nervös ängstlichen Redeschwall des Jungen. Als er das Wort vor wenigen Sekunden das erste Mal gehört hatte, war es wie ein Startschuss gewesen für etwas, auf das er lang gewartet hatte. Und es hatte nichts Väterliches an sich. Es hatte ihn einfach überkommen, er hatte Peter gegen die Wand gedrückt, um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern und weil er sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.  
„B-bitte“, fuhr Peter fort und er klang so schuldbewusst, als glaube er, Tony versuche, ihn mit dieser Geste zu unterwerfen, um ihn zu bestrafen. „Ich werde es nicht wieder sagen, verzeihen Sie mir, ich…“  
„Still jetzt“, knurrte Tony ihm ins Ohr und er fühlte, wie sich Peter versteifte. Einen Augenblick lang war es still zwischen ihnen. Tony konnte beinahe hören, in welch schamerfüllte, panischen Gedanken sich der Jüngere hinein dachte.  
„Was bedeutet das Wort für dich?“, raunte Tony ihm nach einem Moment des Schweigens zu.  
„M-Mr. Stark?“  
„Warum hast du es gesagt?“, hakte Tony nach.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich… ich“, stammelte Peter. Sein Gesicht glühte und seine Ohren wurden knallrot. Das entging Tony nicht.  
„Denn weißt du“, sprach er und seine Hände wanderten über Peters Taille hinab zu seiner Hüfte und dann zu seinem Hintern, „Ich bezweifle, dass ich ein besonders guter Dad bin.“  
„Der… der-der … der Beste“, brachte Peter atemlos hervor.  
„So?“, fragte Tony mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme, „Und was macht…“ Er sprach nun sehr langsam, beinahe andächtig. „…deiner Meinung nach… einen guten Daddy aus?“  
Peter schluckte hörbar. „Ich… ich…“, stammelte er, aber sonst brachte er kein Wort hervor.  
Tonys Hände wanderten vom Hintern des Jungen den unteren Rücken hinauf. „Lässt du mich etwa warten, Peter?“, schnurrte er, „Hat dir deine heiße Tante nicht beigebracht, dass…“  
„Sie sind nett!“, fuhr Peter dazwischen, lauter als nötig. Vermutlich hatte ihn das bewusst platzierte Wort ‚heiß‘ aus der Reserve gelockt.  
„‚Nett‘“, wiederholte Tony amüsiert und ließ von Peter ab, um einen Schritt zurück zu treten. Er musterte den Jungen, der heftig atmete und noch immer so rot angelaufen war, dass man ihn als Ampel hätte verwenden können. „Nicht ganz das, was ich erwartet hatte.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen, ganz so, als wolle er Peter allein lassen.  
„W-warten Sie“, verlangte der Jüngere mit zitternder Stimme.  
„Worauf denn?“, fragte Tony, der eben zum Fenster ging, während er wie beiläufig auf sein Armband schaute, dessen roter Knopf den Anzug aktivieren würde.  
„Es – es bedeutet mehr, als nur ‚nett‘“, gab Peter endlich zu.  
Tony verharrte und wandte sich um. „Tatsächlich?“, fragte er und hob milde interessiert eine Augenbraue.  
Peter nickte peinlich berührt, während er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Tony wünschte, er könne ebenfalls in diese Lippe beißen. Und so, wie die Zeichen standen, würde Peter ihn sogar lassen. Aber so leicht wollte er es ihnen nicht machen. Seit er den Jungen kannte, hegte er den Wunsch, ihn dazu zu bringen, Tony vollkommen zu verfallen. Dass Peter ihn bereits von Anfang an anhimmelte, war ein guter Start gewesen, allerdings konnte sich Tony nie sicher sein, dass der Jüngere es auf die gleiche Weise meinte, wie er selbst. Und solange er noch nicht volljährig gewesen war, hatte er seine Finger tunlichst im Zaum gehalten. Aber je mehr Zeit verging… desto mutiger wurde Peter. Und ihn vorhin mitten im Gespräch mit ‚Daddy‘ anzureden, war Tony derart wie eine Provokation vorgekommen, dass er nicht mehr hatte an sich halten können. Wenn Peter spielen wollte, dann sollte er spielen. Doch es würde nach Tonys Regeln geschehen.  
Fast hatte er nun schon gefürchtet, dass der Jüngere alles zurücknehmen würde. Glücklicherweise sah es Peter nicht ähnlich, den Schwanz einzuziehen. Er war naiv aber mutig, um nicht zu sagen waghalsig.  
„Ich… manchmal, wenn ich…“, begann Peter und wich Tonys Blick aus. Er starrte zu Boden und scharrte mit dem Fuß. „Wenn ich lange nichts von Ihnen höre, dann…“ Er schluckte und biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe. Tony grub seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen, um sich nicht zu vergessen.  
„Dann… dann…“, fuhr Peter fort, doch er schien nicht die Entschlossenheit zu besitzen, fortzufahren. Schade, wo es doch gerade interessant wurde.  
Tony wandte sich ganz zu ihm herum und kam einen Schritt zurück. „Dann?“, fragte er und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, „Was ‚dann‘, Kleiner?“  
„Dann… fühle ich mich besser, wenn ich Sie ‚Daddy‘ nenne… In… in meinem Kopf.“  
Tony gab ein verständnisvolles Brummen von sich, ehe er versonnen in die Leere schaute, als würde er die Worte noch verarbeiten. „Für manch einen könnte sich das, was du da sagst, wie eine Beichte anhören“, sagte er neutral, um Peter nicht das Gefühl zu geben, dass er ihn verurteilte. Er lauerte auf Peters Antwort.  
Der Junge nickte. „Das – das ist es auch“, murmelte er. „Mr. Stark, ich... ich habe so ein Verlangen nach…“ Er unterbrach sich, verschloss die Lippen fest, als hätte er bereits zu viel gesagt und lenkte den Blick rasch auf den Boden.  
Doch das ‚Verlangen‘ war das Zeichen gewesen, was Tony gebraucht hatte. „Nach… mir?“, fragte er unschuldig, während er noch einen Schritt vortrat. Peter wich vor ihm davon, bis er wieder an der Wand angelangt war und Tony blieb mit ein wenig Abstand vor ihm stehen, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und ließ seinen Blick über Peters Körper nach unten und wieder hinauf gleiten.  
Dann stützte er einen Unterarm neben dem Kopf des Jüngeren an der Wand ab und schob sein Gesicht nah an dessen Ohr. „Und was willst du, was Daddy nun tut?“, fragte er mit einem verruchten Lächeln.  
Peter presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er nicht weitersprechen.  
„Komm schon, Kleiner“, schnurrte Tony ihm ins Ohr und augenblicklich kehrte die Röte in Peters Wangen zurück und er versteifte sich. Seine Nasenflügel bebten.  
Tony schmunzelte. „Weißt du“, flüsterte er Peter ins Ohr, „Eine der großen Aufgaben eines Daddys ist es, seinen Jungen glücklich zu machen – ihm alles zu geben, wonach ihm verlangt. Also sag Daddy, was du möchtest.“  
„Sie… Sie haben schon so viel gegeben, Mr. Stark.“  
„Nun, einer der Vorzüge, wenn man reich ist“, erwiderte Tony mit einem Schmunzeln, „Das Geben fällt dann einfacher.“ Er ließ Peter einen Moment, ehe er fortfuhr: „Sag mir, was du möchtest… oder ich fürchte, dass ich dich falsch verstehe. Und das könnte Konsequenzen haben, die dir vielleicht nicht gefallen.“ Tony bezweifelte, dass es Peter nicht gefallen würde. Er ließ seine Hand hinunter wandern, bis sie am Rand von Peters T-Shirt angelangt war und hob es ein wenig an, um die Finger darunter zu schieben. Er fühlte warme weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Natürlich war es ein Risiko. Er konnte noch immer fortgestoßen werden, weil er die Zeichen so gedeutet hatte, wie er sie hatte deuten WOLLEN. Aber Tony glaubte an Erfolg. Und daran, dass er seinen Augen trauen durfte, wenn sie ihm einen errötenden, stammelnden Peter zeigten.  
Peter hatte offensichtlich Mühe, sich zu entscheiden, ob er peinlich berührt davon stürmen oder wohlig aufseufzen sollte.  
„Das ist deine letzte Chance, mich zu korrigieren, Pete“, warnte Tony ihn. Seine Hand glitt hinunter und über den Hosenbund tiefer zu Peters Schritt. Er fühlte die Härte, die sich unter dem Jeansstoff deutlich abzeichnete. Peter kommentierte die Berührung mit einem atemlosen Keuchen.  
„Was für eine Zeitverschwendung, Kleiner“, schnurrte Tony ihm ins Ohr, „Wenn es von Anfang an dein Plan war, mich ins Bett zu bekommen, warum sagst du es nicht gleich?“  
Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, so wurde Peter bei diesen Worten noch roter. Er zerkaute sich die Unterlippe, den Blick fiebrig zur Seite gewandt. Tony griff ihn am Kinn, schob es zu sich zurück und küsste ihn, befreite die Unterlippe aus dem Griff der Zähne und saugte daran, während seine Hand entschiedener über die Beule in Peters Hose strich. Der Junge stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, ein verlangendes, sehnsuchtsvolles Stöhnen, das er zuvor versteckt hatte und das sich nun bahnbrach.  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, blickte Tony ihm tief in die von Lust verhangenen Augen. „Was meinst du, wie lange hättest du es noch vor mir verbergen können?“ Seine Hand massierte die Beule fester und Peter erschauderte, doch er hielt den Blick aufrecht. „Dass du all das hier willst? Dass es dich danach verlangt, meine Hand genau dort zu haben, wo sie jetzt ist?“  
„Mr.-Mr. Stark“, keuchte Peter mit bebender Stimme und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
„Für dich immer noch ‚Daddy‘“, erwiderte Tony neckend, während seine Hand den Knopf öffnete und dann in die Hose hinein glitt. Er fand die weiche Haut von Peters Glied, die sich straff über die aufgepumpte Härte legte.  
„N-nicht, Mr… Mr. Stark“, stöhnte Peter, drückte den Rücken durch und legte in einer instinktiven Handlung der Unterwerfung den Kopf in den Nacken. Tony biss ihm sanft in den Hals, ehe er über die Stelle leckte.  
„V-verdammt”, keuchte der Jüngere, als Tony begann, die harte Länge zu massieren und seinen Daumen über die feuchte Spitze kreisen ließ. „Bitte, Mr… Mr. Sta-Daddy!“  
Er kam in Tonys Hand und in seine Hose, so schnell, wie es nur Teenager und junge Erwachsene zustande brachten. Tony hätte verrucht gegrinst, doch das Grinsen war ihm im Hals stecken geblieben bei der Art, wie Peter ‚Daddy‘ gerufen hatte. Er hatte nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, für irgendjemand ‚Daddy‘ zu sein. Aber wenn dieser junge Mann ihn so nannte, war es bei weitem das Erregendste, das er je gehört hatte.  
Tony zog seine Hand aus Peters Hose. „Sehr gut, Kleiner“, sagte er sanft und nahm den zitternden, bebenden Peter in seine Arme. Der Jüngere klammerte sich an seinen teuren Anzug, als würde er ohne ihn ins Bodenlose stürzen. 

Irgendwann, als er das Gefühl hatte, Peter habe sich beruhigt, ließ er von ihm ab. Seine eigene Erektion ignorierte er… fürs Erste. Der Tag würde kommen, an dem Peter auf ihm sitzen und auf und nieder hüpfen würde. Die Vorstellung machte ihn härter, obwohl er eigentlich hatte an etwas Asexuelles denken wollen. Er wollte eben etwas Abstand zwischen sie bringen, als Peter ihn am Handgelenk griff und ihm aus großen, unschuldigen Augen entgegensah.  
„Ich… ich möchte“, begann er zögernd, doch dann schien sich sein Entschluss zu erhärten. „Ich möchte den Gefallen erwidern.“  
Tony stutzte verblüfft. Dann hob er abwehrend die Hände. „Das musst du nicht“, sagte er. Er hatte den Jungen nicht überfordern wollen.  
„Bitte“, sagte Peter und sank auf die Knie. Tonys Glied zuckte gierig, als er Peters Gesicht so nah an seinem Schritt sah. Er wollte ihm eben sagen, dass er das nicht tun brauchte und dass er ihm nicht schuldete, da drückte Peter sein Gesicht gegen die Beule in Tonys Hose und setzte ein „Daddy“ hinzu.  
Tony wurde schwach. Er war vor Faszination und Erregung nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, während Peter seine Hose öffnete und sie samt Boxershorts hinunterzog. Tonys Glied sprang ihm entgegen und Peter keuchte. „… so groß“, hauchte er und bevor Tony einen Kommentar dazu abgeben konnte, hatte er sich ehrfürchtig nach vorn gebeugt und die Spitze geküsst. Tony erschauderte. Eben noch hatte er geglaubt, dass er die Kontrolle über diese Situation hatte, doch nun sah es gänzlich anders aus. Er war zu hypnotisiert von dem gierigen Ausdruck in Peters Augen, als dieser sein Glied in die Hand nahm und prüfend mit der Zungenspitze einmal die Länge hinab leckte. Tony entwich ein Seufzen. Es war besser, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte. Seit Monaten träumte er nun schon davon, wie sich Peters Hand und seine Lippen an seinem Schwanz anfühlen würden. Nun, da es soweit war, war er davon so berauscht, dass Peter nicht einmal große Erfahrungen beweisen musste, um ihn zu erregen. Im Gegenteil, dass er so unerfahren wirkte, war Kick genug. Unschuldig beinahe, wenn er nicht gerade die Lippen um Tonys Spitze legen würde, um an ihm zu saugen.  
„Fuck, Kleiner“, fluchte Tony überfordert. Er fühlte, wie ihm Schweißperlen auf die Stirn traten. Peter, der sich bestätigt fühlen musste, ließ die Lippen tiefer gleiten und nahm noch mehr von Tony in sich auf. Er stöhnte und das Stöhnen vibrierte in seinem Mundraum. Tony erschauderte erneut. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er geglaubt, Peter mache das nicht zum ersten Mal. Tony schloss die Augen, während sich eine seiner Hände in Peters Haar verirrte. Er strich hindurch, hielt sich an den Strähnen fest und genoss die feuchte Wärme, die ihn umschloss.  
Peter schien noch immer verschiedene Methoden auszuprobieren. Er benutzte seine Zunge, ließ sie über Tonys empfindliche Spitze kreisen, presste die Lippen stärker gegen den breiten Schaft und fand langsam einen Rhythmus, in dem er den Kopf vor und zurück bewegte. Tony kommentierte seine Bemühungen mit einem anerkennenden Brummen.  
Er öffnete die Augen, um das Bild von Peter, wie er seinen Schwanz im Mund hatte, in sich aufzunehmen – und bemerkte, dass der Junge ihn von unten herauf ansah. Das Bild war verbotener, als Tony erhofft hatte und ließ sein Glied gierig zucken.  
Mit einem leisen ‚Plop‘ entließ Peter ihn aus seinem Mund.  
„Gut so, Daddy?“, säuselte er und seine Unerfahrenheit war beinahe nicht zu merken.  
Tony nickte bekräftigend. „Du machst das sehr gut, Kleiner“, antwortete er keuchend und bemerkte, wie rau seine Stimme war. Er räusperte sich.  
„Und wie ist das?“, fragte Peter, legte eine Hand an seinen Hoden und massierte ihn vorsichtig. Tony schluckte und hielt den Atem an. Der Junge raubte ihm noch den Verstand. Es war ihm früh klar gewesen, dass er ihn eines Tages in sein Bett ziehen wollte. Aber er hatte sich nicht träumen lassen, dass Peter ein derartiges Naturtalent war, was diese Dinge anging.  
„Zu… gut“, keuchte Tony und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entwich ihm, als Peter zusätzlich erneut sein Glied tief in sich aufnahm und wieder in den langsamen Rhythmus verfiel. Der Schweiß lief ihm in Tropfen die Schläfen hinab. Er krallte sich in Peters Haarschopf fest, zwang sich, nicht die Kontrolle an sich zu reißen, und versuchte noch immer zu verarbeiten, dass sein Schützling tatsächlich vor ihm kniete und ihn befriedigte. Ein Schmunzeln wanderte über sein angespanntes Gesicht. Es mochte das erste Mal sein, aber mit Sicherheit nicht das letzte Mal.


End file.
